Beg
by Antantaru
Summary: Sakura is forced to marry Itachi. There is no love blah blah blah. I can't describe it, really, just read it and let me know what you think.
1. prologue

**Untitled**

By: Antantaru

_Prologue- **The Wedding**_

She stood, looking at herself in the floor length mirror as the servants prepared her. She was to be married in mere minutes.

She was the heir of her clan; he the heir of his. They were to be joined to bring their bloodlines together, an arranged marriage. They knew nothing of each other, only that their union would save their clans...

Once the servants were finished, they stepped back, bowing as she looked herself over. Her hair, cotton candy pink, was pulled up into an intricate bun, a few tendrils escaping. Her wedding kimono was black, with emerald dragons lining the hems and going up her arms. Her clan's emblem was on the back, also emerald.

"You look beautiful, Sakura..." her mother said, stepping up behind her.

"Yes..." Sakura said softly, sadly, "I look as a bride should on her wedding day..."

"Just remember...You are doing this for the clan..."

"I know, Mother..."

"I am sorry, Sakura... This was not your burden to bare..."

"At least Yuuki got away..." Sakura spoke of her older brother, "Even if I must carry his burden, as least he was free to marry for love..."

Before her mother could respond, a clan elder opened the door, "It is time, come..."

And Sakura walked out, following him to the alter, and her fate...


	2. Chapter One

AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Here's the first real chapter. This chapter contains sexual content. There will be ***warni****ng* **before and ***warning over* **after. Well, I hope you guys like it! R&R

**Beg**

By: Antantaru

_Chapter One- **Wedding Night**_

Uchiha Sakura walked into her new home, her new husband behind her. She had just been married to Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Come," he said, voice cold, void of emotion.

"Don't order me around," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You will do as you are told," he said, facing her.

"You don't own me! I don't have to do anything you say!" She shouted, anger controlling her.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "As soon as we were married, you became mine."

Jade eyes met onyx. Sakura stood her ground as he stepped closer.

"Who do you think you are? I am only yours in name!" She said, turning to walk away.

"That will change soon enough," he said, reappearing in front of her, causing her to turn away once more.

Before she could respond, he had her in his arms, carrying her to a bedroom,_ his_ bedroom. He dropped her on the large bed, pinning her before she had the chance to escape.

She struggled against him, "Do you really want to fight me, _Sakura_?" He asked, breathing her name into her ear.

She trembled against him slightly, faltering in her struggle. She couldn't answer, feeling him press himself against her. She had only been with one man in all her sixteen years of life...

"Tell me, are you innocent?" Itachi asked, growing aroused against his new bride.

"No," she answered, smirking at him, "Your brother took my virginity when we were fifteen..." she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "All you get is his leftovers..."

"He's far more gentle than me, little one... I offer no kindness, and I will give you no love... _I will fuck you_... No cuddling, no soft words... And when I'm done with you, you will go to your room and think about everything I did to you... And the next time it happens, you will come to me... You will beg me to do it again..." He whispered, cold and cruel.

"I will never beg you..." she said, her heart speeding up.

***warning*warning*warning*warning*warning*warning*warning*warning*warning***

"We will see, little one..." Itachi said, swiftly untying the sash of her kimono, parting the fabric.

She shivered as she was bared to the cool air of the room and the cold look in his eyes. His eyes fell to her breasts, her nipples tightening into hard knots of flesh as the mounds were covered in goosebumps.

He lifted a hand to one breast, hearing her gasp. Smirking at her, he teased the tip, running a calloused thumb over it. He saw her hand clench in the sheet beneath her, her breathing speeding up.

His mouth fell to her neck, biting roughly at the baby soft skin. He heard her soft moan, as she tried to keep quiet. He sucked, making sure to leave a slight bruise, before moving to her collarbone.

"Do you like this?" He asked, the questioned breathed against her flesh.

When she didn't answer him, he bit her, almost breaking her skin. Instead of crying out like he thought she would, she gasped, arching into him. He smirked against her, his lips and tongue soothing the angry red and slightly purple mark. Her body shuddered under his, her eyes fluttering at the feel of his tongue against her.

He heard another soft moan as he moved down towards her breasts. He continued teasing the one still gripped in his hand, enjoying the gentle jumps her body couldn't stop. He kept moving down until he reached the neglected mound, lips and teeth capturing the pebbling peak.

He teased it with his tongue, pulled it with his teeth, soothed it with his lips. That's all it took to make her moan loudly, gasping.

He bit the knot of flesh in his mouth, drawing a crimson drop of metallic blood. He heard her wince but it turned to a moan as he licked away the blood, the pain.

His mouth moved lower then, his hand leaving the soft mound to caress her upper thigh. He nibbled down her stomach, stopping every now and then to leave a mark on the flawless skin. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, he parted the fabric of her kimono even more, baring even more of her to his eyes.

His eyes, now glowing red, seemed to burn her sensitive flesh as he looked over her sex. Her neatly trimmed pink curls looked soft, but he was focusing on the flesh beneath, finding her wet from his previous actions. Her nether lips glistened with slight arousal, her clitoris swollen.

"Sakura..." Itachi called, his voice husky, yet still cold, "Look at me, Sakura..."

Eyes fluttering open, she looked down at him. Just when her eyes met his, his tongue snaked out, the tip touching the tight bud of pleasure. Her eyes closed once more, her head dropping back in breathless pleasure.

One teasing touch, one tinge of pleasure, is all he gave her before hovering over her. His hand reached down, undoing his own kimono, lowering the hakuma pants he wore. He freed himself, his arousal hot and hard against her thigh.

"I am not gentle..." he repeated as he lined himself up with her core, "This is just sex... Just fucking... This means nothing to me, Sakura..."

"And it means nothing to me, _Itachi_..." she hissed his name, her jade eyes flashing in anger.

Itachi smirked once more, his sharingan blazing. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he roughly thrust into her. She arched into him, her lungs expanding as she tried to accommodate his size. He was larger than Sasuke had been, and he had been enough to completely fill her. Itachi pushing into her was painful, tinged with crimson pleasure. She felt as if she would tear in two as he pushed deeper, deeper, until he reached the end of her, pushing even then. He pushed until he was in all the way to the hilt, her pain mixing with pleasure until she could no longer tell the difference.

He took just a moment to savor her warmth, her tightness, before he pulled out till just the tip of him entered her. He saw her hands tighten in the sheets, her eyes flutter beneath her lids, as he thrust back in. She felt herself tear as he set a slow pace, prolonging his pleasure and her pleasure tinged pain.

His mouth once more captured her nipple, his tongue finding the bite mark he had left. She gasped as a jolt shot through her, going down, down, until it reached where their bodies connected, her body squeezing against the intrusion that was his cock.

"Moan for me, Sakura," he growled against her breast, nipping almost gently at the already bruised flesh.

"Go to Hell..." she whimpered out, resisting the urge to tangle her hands in his long black hair, tied back in a leather band.

He growled at her once more, not forming words this time, and began to thrust harder. He hit the place inside her that had her seeing spots, and again, and again, until she couldn't hold back a moan. The sound, angry, hateful, was torn from her throat. When it reached his ears, he groaned lightly against her, speeding up the slow pace he had set.

Sakura could no longer hide the pleasure she felt, moans and gasps escaping her with every thrust, every breath. Her hands left the sheets, clawing at his back, as she felt something building in her, winding tight, tighter, tighter still!

"Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" His name fell from her lips as the feeling inside her grew even tighter, too tight, and snapped.

She convulsed around him, clenching against him, releasing him. Clench, release, clench, release. This went on until Itachi slammed his hips into her, growling his release into her breast.

After catching his breath, he eased himself out of her, shifting to the side. He made no move to make her leave, so she lay there for a moment, catching her own breath.

After the moment ended, she attempted to sit up. Pain shot through her, and she whimpered, eyes closing, falling back to the bed. Itachi sat up next to her, reaching between her legs. She jumped when he made contact with her sore flesh, tears filling her eyes. He raised his hand, and she saw red mixed with the clear of her release, the cream of his. Blood.

'So I did tear... I hurt... I want to go to sleep... I want to heal myself... I'm too tired...' she thought, her eyes drifting closed.

She turned onto her side, wincing in pain. She heard a slight growl come from Itachi, and realized he might want her to leave. Whimpering, tears trailing her cheeks, she made herself move to the edge of the bed.

He growled again, and Sakura forced herself to sit up, pain shooting through her as her feet met the floor. Before she could stand, he was in front of her, kneeling between her legs.

"What are you-" She began, her husband cutting her off with a look.

Itachi opened her legs, settling his shoulders between them, and she gasped as a fresh wave a pain flared. He kissed behind her knee, holding her legs apart when she tried to close them. His hands gently, but at the same time roughly, massaged her thighs as he kissed up, up, up.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, his tongue tasting his release and hers, the blood blending in. He cleaned her thighs, his tongue sending hot spikes through her body. He savored her flavor, tainted with his.

Once her thighs were clean, he moved to the source of her pain. His tongue touched her, gentle, as he began to clean away the wetness and blood. He heard her gasp in pain, moan in pleasure, as he moved his tongue up and down, side to side. His tongue moved between touching the bud of pleasure, to dart inside the tight hole he had invaded only moments ago. He helped ease her pain, and she felt her body grow hot.

He continued cleaning her, not stopping even when her hands tangled in his hair, her head thrown back. She gasped over and over until she felt herself shatter into his mouth. She thought he would pull away, but he kept licking at her as her nectar spilled out, her blood staining it.

***warning over*warning over*warning over*warning over*warning over* warning over***

Once it was all cleaned away, and her body hurt a little less, he released her legs, standing in front of her. He reached forwards, pushing her kimono from her shoulders and throwing it away from her body. Then, he removed his own clothing, leaving the both of them bare.

She looked at him, embarrassed yet scared. Did he want to... again? Her eyes widened, and he smirked.

"Relax, little one. Lay back down and go to sleep. I wish for my wife to be with me this night," Itachi said, going back to his side of the bed.

Sakura laid back down, her back facing him. She knew the moment his eyes found her scars, for he growled once more. His hand fell to her back, tracing the lines of her betrayal, her punishment.

"What is this?" He asked, his cold voice shooting through her.

"It's nothing..."

"Tell me, Sakura," He said, anger in his voice, yet it was not directed at her.

She rolled over to face him, her eyes not meeting his, and she told him the story behind the scars...

Okay everyone. That's the first chapter. I am actually really proud of getting it done, as my son is a real handful!!

***ANTANTARU***


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Hey, here's the second chapter! I don't know if it's good, or long enough, but here ya go!

**Beg**

By: Antantaru

_Chapter Two- **Yuuki**_

"My brother," Sakura began, "Is the real heir of my clan. He was supposed to be the one getting married to carry on the bloodline. A week before he was to be wed, he ran away. He was already in a relationship. He was in love... He betrayed my clan, and I had to pay for it. The elders knew he had told me where he was going...

"I wouldn't tell them... I would do anything to protect Yuuki! They tortured me, carved the story of my betrayal in my back... They starved me, beat me... But I wouldn't tell them... My mother stepped in before they could kill me... She said that I was next in line to be the heir. So I was to be wed instead of Yuuki. He got away, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. He is happy. He has a family. So, even though I was forced to take his place, even though I was forced to marry someone I do not love, I am happy for him. The elders still have no clue where he is, and as long I can keep it that way, I will protect him..."

Itachi was silent for a moment. His eyes met hers, and she noticed that they weren't as cold as they were. He lifted a hand to her cheek, brushing away tears she didn't know she shed.

"You are a fool, little one..." He murmured, "Even if Yuuki had stayed, you still would have been married off. That was decided before you were born. Even by keeping his secret, even by going through the pain you have gone through, and will go through, you have helped no one."

"What... What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes widening as he leaned close to her.

"You are, and always have been, the true heir of the Haruna clan."

"No... Yuuki was the heir... I was the replacement..." she whispered, more tears falling.

"Yuuki is not your brother, little one. Your parents adopted him, took him in, before you were born. They knew they would have a daughter to carry on their blood, but they refused to give her up for the sake of the clan. They refused to give up their child to _my_ clan. Yuuki knew he was not a part of your clan. He knew, and he came to _me_... I have always been honest to him. He asked me about it, and I told him what I knew. I told him how your parents went to a village outside of Konoha and came back a year later with him in tow. No one suspected that the six month old baby wasn't theirs. Nearly three years later, you were born.

"You were sworn to me before you were even brought into this world. I was seven the year you were born. My clan told me that I would marry you when you came of age. When Yuuki came to me two years ago, I told him..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Itachi," a boy of seventeen said, "Something is wrong. My parents arranged a marriage, but I do not feel that it is for me..."

"No," Itachi said, looking at the younger man, "It is for Sakura. You are not part of that clan, so you will not be married into any other clan. When Sakura comes of age, she will be married to the heir of another clan, as she is the true heir of hers."

"I am the heir, Itachi. I always have been..."

"No, Yuuki... You do not belong to that clan. You do not belong in this village. If you were to leave, if you were to go south, you would find your true family, your true village. Your 'parents' brought you from there to here, hoping so save their daughter from a loveless marriage."

"Why would they not tell me this? I would do anything to protect her!" Yuuki said, his fist striking the wall behind him.

"They find you disposable, they will get rid of you eventually. Once the elders find out, you will have no use here. Leave, Yuuki... Leave before they kill you..."

"I must stay and protect Sakura. She needs me..."

"If you stay, when they come for you, she will see... She will see you die. If you truly wish to protect her, you will leave. It will save both of you."

"Yes, you are right... Thank you, Itachi. You have always been a good friend... Protect her for me?" He asked, turning to his friend.

"You know I will make you no promises, Yuuki..."

"Yes, I know... Good-bye, Itachi..."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He left the next day. No one has heard anything since."

"You... All this time you knew why he left... You knew and you didn't tell anyone..."

"Yes," he answered, his voice cold once more, cupping her cheek.

"I hate you, Itachi... I hate you so bad!" She yelled, and he pulled her closer to him.

"I know, little one... I know..." and he claimed her lips in a rough, demanding kiss.

Sakura pushed against his chest, trying to push him away. He only deepened the kiss, his tongue prying open her lips to dip inside. Her hands, once pushing his chest, now tangled in his hair, holding him to her as a life line.

"Itachi..." She murmured when he pulled back from her lips to trail kisses down her neck, "What are you doing to me? Why do I feel this way?"

"What way, little one?" He chuckled darkly.

"S-stop... I can't think when you do that..." she gasped, as his lips traveled her breast.

"I don't want to stop. I want to enjoy my wedding night..." he growled, lips wrapping around her unbruised nipple.

"Oh..." she gasped, eyes closing as she gave into him...


End file.
